memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Klingon nomenclature
This article describes the process of naming of persons, places and things in languages spoken by Klingons. :See also: Klingon language Persons Honorifics In Klingonaase variations of language, honorific titles were usually prefixes to the surname, and were used when an individual was being addressed formally. For example, [[Margon sutai-Demma|Margon sutai-Demma]] was a member of the family line Demma whose personal name was Margon, and his honorific title was "sutai". ;honorifics: (lowest to highest): * (none) * tai * sutai * vestai * zantai * epetai Personal names Klingon individuals are usually given a common personal name, many of which are known to have specific meanings describing the person in question, such as "Korg", which means "fierce one". ( ) Klingon personal names are frequently passed down through families in honor of earlier members of the line. For example, Duras, son of Ja'rod and Toral, son of Duras in the 24th century were named for other members of the House of Duras, 23rd century Councillor Duras and 22nd century Duras, whose father was Toral. Worf, son of Mogh also shared a name with his grandfather, General Worf. ( , | |Redemption II}}; ; }}) In some cases, the advancement of a name may be marked by a numeral, such as was for Kahless IV. As Klingons pass the various tests of life, including the Age of Ascension and other promotions and advancements, they sometimes choose or are assigned changes to their personal names. One tradition, most common with Klingonaase-style naming, is to change initial letter/sound of their name: in this tradition, naval officers change to a "K" letter/sound, those who primarily serve as marines and ground troops to "M", civilian professions (administrators, scientists) to "A". In this way, a Klingon ensign in the 2260s, Vasak gained rank in the Klingon fleet and was eventually known as Kasak when had become a commanding officer.( }}; ) ;common personal names : • • Klag • Kodol • • Kelrok • Korok • • Kur • Larg • • Toral • Torg • Worf Surnames Klingon surnames were usually the official name of the Great House or family line to which the individual owed loyalty, although many Klingons introduce themselves with the name of a parent, to establish their direct lineage, although for the sons of the House's namesake this will be the same name. For example, Kurn of the House of Mogh could also have introduced himself as "Kurn, son of Mogh", but any sons he might have had would have identified themselves as being of House Mogh, but as being "sons of Kurn". Klingons sometimes forgo the lineage statement and form their names with personal names immediately followed by surnames, especially with those who are orphaned and adopted into a non-familial group, or those that lack an honorific. Vrenn was known as "Vrenn Khemara" after being adopted into line Khemara. When a Klingon House is dissolved or a Klingon is orphaned through other means, an individual who retains honorable status may choose to be included into another lines, through marriage or adoption, or they may choose to begin a new line by choosing a new name. The orphan Vrenn was initially adopted into line Khemara, but when the Khemara were dissolved through the legal assassination of the line leader, Kethas, many of Kethas's servants and family members were also put to death, but Vrenn (then known as Krenn) was allowed to begin a new line, adopting the name Rustazh, the name of a dissolved line which Krenn had reason to believe had belonged to his father, although he publicly stated that all the previous Rustazh had died out to avoid challenging those who had conspired to kill them. ( ) Places Klingon place names may sometimes be taken from historic events that occurred at them, or to honor those who had lived in or fought in those places. Klingon star systems are often translated into normal conventions of stellar nomenclature, with greek language letters in front of star group names. Starships and vehicles Klingon starships may be named for places ( , ), people ( , ), qualitative characteristics ( , - "Bringer of Destruction"), or Klingon language terms, phrases and poetic verses ( , - "Success"). Ships of the Klingon Empire's Klingon Defense Force are often registered with a prefix, most often translated as the generalized "IKS", "Imperial Klingon Ship", with more specific terms being used interchangeably, such as "IKC" ("cruiser"), "IKF" (possibly "fighter" or "frigate") or "IKV" ("vessel"). Many of the prefix references are based on translations of the Klingon language "tlhIngan wo' Duj" ("Klingon Empire Ship"). (Skybox Klingon language cards) Ships of the Imperial Klingon States splinter government are named in much the same manner, but with the prefix "IKSV", for "Imperial Klingon States Vessel". :Most non-canon sources follow the ''Star Trek Encyclopedia practice of naming ships with "IKS", which was used in canon as well, although earlier and concurrent sources use this interchangeably with "IKV", with multiple sources using both prefixes for the same vessels. "IKC" was interchanged with "IKS" in early editions of the Encyclopedia based on its reference in Star Trek: The Motion Picture, and often occurs interchanged in the same manner in non-canon. "IKF" is the rarest of them all, from such sources as .'' Category:Klingon culture